


Open That Bottle Night

by Miss_Princess_Blake



Series: The Rise of Weird Holidays [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, F/M, FWB, Fine Dining, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Blake/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Blake
Summary: Clarke and Murphy spend an evening with good wine, good food, and even better sex. In an attempt to celebrate yet another weird holiday, Clarke discovers one that means they get to open one of Murphy's fancy bottles. It's his idea to make a night of it with nice outfits and a fine dining meal. And if it looks and feels a lot like a date... well, that's just a coincidence. Right?Or, Clarke and Murphy celebrate weird holidays with sex, food, and alcohol. And maybe just a sprinkling of feelings...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Series: The Rise of Weird Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094201
Kudos: 15
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Open That Bottle Night

**Author's Note:**

> Month two where I get this posted at the very last possible minute. Massive thanks to my amazing beta and who keeps my writing from being a dumpster fire of punctuation issues and tense changes, even when I write things the day they are due. Couldn't do this without you.

Murphy was annoyed. He had been looking for his White Stripes t-shirt for at least twenty minutes and it was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like he didn't have other shirts he could throw on under his chef's coat. No one was going to see it. But it was just the knowledge that the shirt had disappeared that was driving him nuts. He swore he had just seen it the other day.

As he searched, his phone rang, and he didn't bother checking it before he answered gruffly. “What?”

“Who pissed in your cereal?” Clarke's voice was fondly annoyed and it made him sigh.

“Sorry,” he conceded, plopping back on his bed with his arm over his eyes. “It's not you, I swear.”

“I figured,” she said with a laugh. “I haven’t even seen you the last few weeks because of fucking Valentine’s Day. I doubt I’d be able to piss you off without even talking to you.”

“Don’t be so sure,” he teased with a smile before sighing, accepting he wasn’t going to find the damn shirt today and just grabbing a random one from his closet. “So what’s up? I’m heading to work so if you want your booty call I’m either going to have to call out or you will have to be patient.”

Clarke chuckled. “Glad to know you would consider calling out for me.”

“For that ass and those tits?” he joked. “I guess you’re alright too.”

He could practically hear her eyes rolling and he smirked even though she couldn’t see him.

“Anyways,” she said, barreling past his comment, “it was actually about this weekend.”

He waited a few moments but she didn’t elaborate. He blew out an exasperated breath.

“Well don’t leave me hanging, Griffin.”

“So I know the month is ending which means you are much less busy at the restaurant,” she told him, rushing through her words, bordering on rambling. “And I know you always work the brunch on the last Sunday of the month. So since the restaurant is closed Monday anyways I figured Sunday might be a good night to see you.”

“Aww,” he cooed jokingly, not admitting how impressed he was at her knowing his schedule, “did you miss me?”

Clarke snorted. “Your dick maybe.”

“Touché,” he laughed.

“The point is,” she continued, “there is this fun holiday that I thought would be perfect. It’s called Open That Bottle Night. Basically, you use it as an excuse to use one of the bottles people save for a special occasion and then never open. And I couldn’t help noticing you have at least ten bottles collecting dust.”

“I resent that,” Murphy complained. “I always keep my place very clean.”

“You know what I mean, Murph.”

“You’re right,” he said. “Alright, your holiday sounds fun. And I’ll do you one better. How about if I make us a nice dinner too? We can get a little dressed up and I can have fun getting you off in fancy clothes.”

“That sounds perfect,” she replied, a bit more breathy than before. “So be here at seven?”

“It’s a date,” he said but then stumbled over his words. “Well, not a date but just you know-“

Clarke cut him off with a laugh. “I know, don’t worry. I’ll see you Sunday.”

When she hung up he groaned and fell back on the bed again.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed. He might be in trouble.

With something to look forward to, the weekend flew by. He didn’t even yell when Harper, his pastry chef, knocked over a tray of bacon in the middle of brunch. Ok, well he didn’t yell much.

Regardless, when he finally hung up his apron for the day and grabbed his bag of groceries from the walk-in fridge, he did so with a smile on his face. Jasper teased him for the second he came in to take over for dinner service.

Murphy shoved him in the freezer making the whole kitchen laugh.

The truth was, he was excited for tonight. For one, with how busy the restaurant always was this time of the year, he hadn’t gotten to just have fun in weeks. Two, the meal he had planned for the evening and the wine he had picked to pair with it were going to be fucking amazing. And three, he was honestly really excited to get laid because, no matter how good the memory of Clarke’s tits might be, his hand would never hold a candle to the feel of her hot and tight on his cock.

When Murphy made it home he took a quick shower, got ready, and headed out with food and wine in tow before grabbing an Uber to her place.

The drive was only about ten minutes but it gave him a moment to just think. He sighed as he thought about why he was excited. While everything he thought before was true, he was honestly just really excited to see Clarke. She made him laugh and helped him relax, no matter how stressed he was. They always had fun together and he had begun to enjoy finding different ways to make her smile.

Despite himself, he found that he had come to care about her a lot more than he had ever planned to. But that was a problem for a different day.

When Clarke opened the door, all of the breath left his lungs. They had agreed to get a little dressy but she was a knockout.

Her hair was done in spiral curls, half pulled back in a complicated-looking twist with the rest tumbling over her bare shoulders. Her dress was sapphire blue and hugged her curves perfectly and was cut in a way that showed off her ample cleavage and collar bones. The fabric looked soft and flowy to her knees and he briefly got the thought of how beautiful she would look if he twirled her around. And while she wasn’t wearing a ton of makeup, what she did wear was artfully applied and he looked forward to kissing the blood-red lipstick right off of her.

Murphy cleared his throat before he could speak. “You look gorgeous.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” Clarke said, eyes trailing up and down his body, voice thick with desire.

A beat went by and then she was pulling him in by his tie, and he had just enough wherewithal to set the bags on the ground before her hands were in his hair and his were on her ass.

It amazed him that, even after all this time, she could still drive him crazy with  _ want. _ The taste of her tongue in his mouth and the feel of her heat pressed against him was enough to make him want to take her right here. In fact, he realized there was no good reason for him not to do exactly that.

In a moment, he flipped her around and had her crowded against the door. There would be time for finesse and foreplay later. But right now, he needed to feel her.

Rucking up her dress, he pushed his hand between her legs and forced them to spread wide for him, making her whimper. He wasted no time plunging his fingers between her already soaked folds and biting into the muscles of her shoulder. His other hand found its way to her breast, heaving already as he worked her with fast circles on her clit.

“God Angel,” he moaned into her ear, “so wet for me already. Was someone waiting for me?”

“I may have gotten a bit impatient and—fuck—touched myself a bit.”

Clarke’s voice was breathy and she bucked against his hand. He knew she wasn’t going to last long and he was happy to oblige her impatience.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured into her soft skin as he worked his aching cock from his pants, pushing them to his knees in the process. “Horny and wanting, just for me.”

She gasped as he pushed into her with one thrust. He stopped his movements on her clit but didn’t move his hand, letting her little tremors send shocks of pleasure through her core. With one hand on her hip and hers braced on the door he began to move, torturously slow, and she began to shake and writhe. Her moans grew in volume and he began to increase his speed.

Whining, it didn’t take long for Clarke to beg. “Fuck, please Murphy, touch me, fuck me, god. I want to come so bad.”

“Tell me how much you missed me,” he demanded as he began to move his fingers along her clit once again.

“Fuck, so much,” she admitted without hesitation, rocking along with the motion of his hips as they moved. “I touched myself to the thought of you every night.”

His rhythm stuttered at that but then he began to move faster. His release was close but he wanted to make her scream. Moving both his hands to her tits he leaned forward, making sure to hit that perfect spot inside her with every thrust. “Show me how you touch yourself, Angel.”

Clarke's fingers immediately went between her legs, rubbing furiously. Her moans grew louder, his name honey on her lips as she chased her own orgasm. The sound of their skin slapping together mixed with her groans before they finally fell over the edge just moments apart.

As they came down, he kept stroking her nipples lightly as the last of the aftershocks pulsed through her. The room felt oddly silent after the amount of sound they had made. When their breaths finally evened out he pulled back and turned her around, kissing her another few moments before finally resting his forehead against hers.

“Hi,” she grinned.

He grinned right back. “Hi.”

They smiled like the horny idiots they were a bit longer before he finally stood back. They took the time to clean up and put themselves back together, both laughing here and there. Finally, Murphy grabbed his bags and headed for the kitchen, his earlier worries long forgotten.

“So what’s this I hear about a fancy dinner?” Clarke said as she poked around his bags as he was getting the kitchen set up. “And two bottles of wine?”

Murphy rolled his eyes but pulled two Bordeaux glasses from the cabinet and grabbed the first bottle from the bag, uncorking it, and pouring it through his decanter. When he handed the first to Clarke she took a long sip and closed her eyes with a smile. He smirked, knowing he had picked well.

“That’s a 2016 pinot noir from Northern California,” Murphy explained as he sipped on his own, savoring the moment for a bit before he got started on dinner. “It’s from the Long Meadow Ranch vineyard which I’m dying to go to. It’s a really smooth wine that’s easy to drink on its own so I thought it would be a good one to start with.”

“Mm,” Clarke hummed contentedly. “You certainly did well. Although I don’t know why I’m surprised considering you are a chef in a literal wine bar.”

“It does have its perks,” he conceded, leaning over to give her one last kiss before he got to work.

Milling about the kitchen, he got started on the potatoes first as they would take the longest and preheated the oven. He went from task to task as Clarke put on some music, drinking her wine and chatting to him about what she had been up to.

There was a night last year she had drunk too much and admitted she thought he was sexy when he cooked and he had enjoyed her watching him ever since. Bellamy called him a peacock and Murphy couldn’t say the man was wrong. But something about Clarke’s attention struck more of a chord than other people’s praise.

Once the potatoes were in the oven and the duck in the marinade they had a bit of time to spare and she led him over to the couch while they waited. They drank more of the wine and Murphy could already feel a bit of a buzz settling under his skin, making him unable to keep his hands off of Clarke’s skin.

It was clear she felt the same when she climbed in his lap, hands in his hair, and kissed him soundly. They were in no rush to do more, but he reveled in the simple act of being able to make this incredible woman come apart. Kissing her would always be one of his favorite parts of this arrangement.

When the timer went off for the next step he was reluctant to let her go, but he was even more unwilling to ruin their food. She pulled back with blown pupils and a sweet smile and it was all he could do to get himself to stand up and head back to the kitchen.

As he got the duck and broccolini cooked and the potatoes back in the oven for their second bake, Clarke had wandered out of the room at some point and come back a bit more cleaned up (he had ruined her hair a bit, not that either of them had been complaining). But now she was back at her perch on the barstool she had set up on the other side of her kitchen island.

“So are you going to tell me what exactly you’re making,” she asked, leaning over to steal a bit of the whipped potatoes still in the bowl.

He grinned. “Would you rather know now or be surprised?”

She tapped her chin as she thought and he laughed at how cute she looked, making her smile. “Alright, tell me now.”

“I decided to go with a bit of an Asian theme since lunar new year wasn’t long ago so it’s been my inspiration for the last couple of weeks,” he explained.

“I love Asian food,” she told him, eyes bright.

“I’m aware if your soup dumpling obsession is anything to go off of,” he quipped back.

“Fair enough,” she laughed. “Alright, so what exactly will it be?”

“So,” he started, turning back to the food as he explained, “we are starting with some rice balls Jasper actually made, those will be on the table shortly. Then for the main course, it’s sesame and green onion twice baked potatoes, lemongrass broccolini, and a red wine braised duck breast. And assuming you still have room after that, I had Harper make this Chinese five-spice fudge cake that's fucking amazing.”

“God that all sounds so good,” Clarke moaned. “Can we eat now?”

Murphy laughed and shook his head, but went to the fridge. “Well, start with the rice balls and we will go from there.”

“So how much of this did you steal from the restaurant?” Clarke said as she bit into one of the rice balls.

“Perks of being the head chef,” he admitted with a smirk. “I just put a few extra items in the order for myself, barely paid more than the cost to ship it.”

“Can I just say how nice it is to be screwing a chef?” Clarke said with a grin. “I mean, the hours I put in suck but the perks make it so worth it.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and kissed her soundly.

With dinner nearly ready and the first bottle of wine almost empty, Murphy uncorked the second so it could breathe for a bit.

As he did, the song coming through her speakers changed to something jazzier and Clarke's smile only grew. “God, I love this song.”

Her eyes slid closed and she began to sway on her stool, humming along to the music. Murphy couldn’t help himself. He checked over the food to make sure it would be okay for a few minutes unattended and then headed over to Clarke, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

“What are you doing?” she asked with a grin that lit up her whole face as he pulled her into his chest.

“You’re in a nice dress,” Murphy explained, “and I’m in a suit and tie. We’ve had a bottle of wine, the music is good. So we are dancing.”

With that, he twirled her and pulled her back to his chest making her laugh. 

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Clarke asked with a tilt of her head as he led her in small circles around her kitchen.

“Emori actually,” he explained. “She and I used to get dressed up fancy and crash weddings. We would show up once the party had already started, have a few drinks, and she made me dance with her. It was fun.”

“You guys were really happy,” Clarke said, but it sounded more like a question.

Murphy smiled at the thought of his former girlfriend and current best friend. “We really were. But it didn’t take us long to figure out we were better suited as friends. It happens.”

“Like me and Bellamy,” Clarke replied.

“Exactly,” he agreed with a nod.

“Well then I guess that’s both of our luck,” she said with a soft smile.

He did his best to not read too much into her words and instead twirled her again. He had been right about her dress. The bottom flared out around her long legs and he couldn’t help thinking she looked exactly like the princess nickname she hated being called.

“So what’s this song, anyway?” Murphy asked, changing the subject so he didn’t say something stupid.

She, blessedly, didn’t comment on the abrupt shift. “It’s by Ray LaMontagne. And, unsurprisingly, it’s called You Are the Best Thing.”

He laughed. The chorus really didn’t say much else so he should have guessed. “Well, I like it too.”

They didn’t say much else as she rested her head on his shoulder and he enjoyed the feel of her body pressed against his own in a way it usually wasn’t. It wasn’t like this was something they would do often so he wanted to enjoy it while he could. She pulled back after a few moments and kissed him deeply. It quickly turned heated and he slid his hands to her ass.

The song ended at some point but he let himself indulge for a bit longer. Her hands tangled into his hair and she moaned against his lips as he pulled her even tighter against his body. He was already half-hard and he knew he had to stop before their dinner was ruined. With a final smack to her ass, he pulled away, making her whimper slightly.

“If you want this very fancy dinner to be any good then that’s going to have to wait for later,” Murphy murmured into her ear.

She sighed dramatically but pulled back, biting her lower lip slightly. “I can be patient.”

“Sure you can, Angel,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Finally, all the food was good to go, just a slight char on the broccolini from being in the oven too long but not so much that it wouldn’t taste great. It had been worth the distraction.

Clarke had set the table with everything they would need, and she helped him bring it all to the table. He poured their new wine and served out their portions before taking a seat beside her at the table.

When Clarke took her first sip of wine she moaned into the glass and he smirked. “What is this? It’s fucking delicious.”

“That,” he said, turning the label toward her, “is my favorite wine. It’s by Cakebread Cellars and it’s their 2012 Cabernet. It’s rich and full-bodied which will pair well with the duck but also has the strength and flavor profile to stand on its own outside of the meal. I figured that would be the best way to finish the evening.”

“I agree,” Clarke hummed, taking her first bite of the duck. “The food is incredible too. I forget sometimes how good you are at fine dining considering most of the time you are making quesadillas or jalapeno poppers.”

Murphy laughed. “Yeah well I’m not about to serve a four-course dinner at a fourth of July party, now am I?”

“Well then I guess I get to feel even more special,” Clarke said with a wink.

“Yeah, you should.”

They enjoy the meal, making idle chit-chat to catch up on their lives. She told him about the new art piece she was making for a local charity and he told her about the shenanigans Harper and Jasper have been getting into at the restaurant. They talked about what had been going on with the group, that Bellamy thought Steve was getting ready to propose, and that Raven and Emori might be getting a new place closer to Raven’s shop.

The conversation flowed as easily as the wine and before they knew it they were done with dinner and dessert and had found their way to the couch on her patio, Clarke’s heels taken off and her cold toes curled under Murphy’s thighs. He trailed his fingers along her legs as he listened to her ramble about this and that, a bit too drunk to follow, as all he could think about was how pretty her hair looks under her twinkle lights.

When he realized he had stopped paying attention all together he took her wine glass and set it down before he pulled her into his lap. First, she giggled but when his hand found its way up her dress and dug imprints into her hips she gasped lightly and met his eyes.

“You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen,” he told her, voice thick with need. 

He didn’t give her a chance to reply before he crashed their lips together. The feel of her silky skin beneath his fingers and her tongue circling his own made him feel more drunk than even the best wine ever could. With the intoxicating taste of her lips, he could have stayed there for days.

Clarke, however, seemed to have other ideas. She stood after a few minutes with a wicked smile and took his hand. Leading him to her room, she made quick work of his clothes and pushed him down on the bed.

“You’re so hot when you take charge,” he told her.

She preened under the praise. “You’re fun to tell what to do.”

His cock twitched in anticipation of where this was going but he was more than content to let her have her way with him. He let one hand grip himself with lazy strokes and the other pillow under his head to watch her.

Clarke stepped back from the bed and let her eyes take him in. She smiled at how hard he already was for her and then met his gaze. She released her hair from its twist, letting the rest tumble over her shoulders. Then she slowly pulled the zipper down her dress and slipped her arms from the sleeves. Finally, she let the dress fall, the fabric pooling at her feet and his mouth went dry at the sight before him.

Her bra and panties were both made of white lace and see-through leaving very little to the imagination. She looked gorgeous and sexy and powerful and god did he want her.

“Like what you see?” she asked, coy despite being nearly on full display for him.

“Fuck yes I do,” he replied, gripping his cock a bit tighter.

Letting out a quick breath, she bit her lip again before finally touching him. Her hands massaged his thighs as she settled herself between his legs, licking a stripe up his cock. Murphy groaned and let his head fall back and his hand tangle in her hair.

She made quick work of him, setting a punishing pace that had him close to the edge in minutes. With speed and precision, she licked and sucked until he was moaning her name. But before he could fish she pulled back with a wicked grin.

And then she was crawling up his body, letting the slightly rough fabric of her lingerie drag along his cock, stomach, and chest before she settled herself over his lap.

“Tell me how bad you want to be inside me,” Clarke purred in his ear.

“God I want to be inside you so bad,” he readily admitted. “I want to feel your tight, wet pussy around me. Please Angel, please.”

“Well when you ask so nicely,” she said, pulling back just a few inches and locking eyes with him. She didn’t even bother removing her panties, simply pushed them aside and then sunk down on his length. 

They both moaned as Murphy filled her up and then she was rocking against him. The feel of the lace lightly dragging across his skin sent shivers down his spine. He could tell it must be rubbing her clit too as she drove down against him with each thrust. His hands found her hips and he helped her keep up the pace. It felt so good, his orgasm wouldn't take long, but he wanted to make sure she got there first.

“Sit up for me a bit?” he asked.

She nodded her head and sat back, never losing her rhythm. He could feel himself get even deeper inside of her and she gasped at the sensation.

He pushed aside her panties a bit more so her clit was exposed and then began rubbing rapid circles against it with his thumb She began rocking down on him even harder as her hands played with her own tits and her eyes closed. 

“Murphy,” she moaned. “God yes. Please don’t stop.”

He was so close and hearing his name sounding so filthy in her mouth almost undid him. But then her movements became jerky and out of time. He moved his hands to her hips and drove into her with as much force as she could handle and then she was screaming and falling against him as she came, body shaking with pleasure. The fluttering of her pussy was enough to pull him the rest of the way until he was spilling inside her.

His heart was racing and he could feel her shaky breaths against his neck. As they came down, he let his hands wander over her back and arms and thighs. Her weight was warm and comfortable as she lay boneless on top of him.

When she finally moved, it was only far enough to roll to his side with her head on his chest and take off her soaked panties and her bra.

“I love how good you make me feel,” she murmured, voice slurred with wine and exhaustion.

“And I love making you feel good,” he whispered into her hair.

Slowly her breaths began to even out and after a few minutes, he knew she had fallen asleep. It took all of his self-control not to fall asleep as well. But after his near slip last time with asking her to stay he knew he couldn’t. So, with herculean effort, he pulled himself from her bed so that he could go home. Alone.

Before he left her room he made sure to pull her blankets over her. It took a moment to find all his clothes and get his shoes on before ordering his Uber. When he got to her bedroom door, he couldn’t resist one last look at her. With her hair fanned out on her pillow and her mouth slightly open, he smiled at the chance to see her so vulnerable. Clarke didn’t let people in easily and neither did he. So moments like this were rare and he did his best to remember that he wouldn’t have them forever so he should treasure them now.

Finally, he clicked off her light and got ready to go. His Uber was still twenty minutes out so he took the time to clean up her kitchen and dining room, leaving the last of the wine for her. When his phone alerted him that the car had arrived he made sure to lock the door handle and he headed out.

The ride was quick and his apartment was cold. He told himself he wasn't lonely though, that this was what he wanted.

But as he grabbed the blanket she had left, he went to bed that night trying to remind himself why.

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting hot in here (so hot!). But anyways, just think you should all hear the amazing song they dance to because it's so good. You can find it [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuifvM_1N-4)
> 
> Also, I am available for prompts through t100ficsforblm which you can find more about [here](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/) and find me on tumblr [here](https://slyth-princess.tumblr.com/). Until next time!


End file.
